Why he don't want have relationship with women
by kanon1010
Summary: Naruto menyerah mendekati para gadis-gadis, baginya para gadis itu hanya memberikan trauma. apa yang menyebabkan Naruto trauma dengan wanita? mungkinkah Sasuke dibalik ini semua?


Tampak dari kejauhan, sang pujaan hati para pria yang berjiwa seme dan sang pembuat biang onar sepanjang masa hidupnya, Uzumaki Naruto sedang berjalan dengan santai di tengah kota. Sambil memasukan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana, membuat pemuda dengan rambut jabrik berwarna kuning cerah dan tiga goresan halus di kedua pipinya yang hanya dia miliki seorang semakin menambah _pheromon_ kemanisan di wajahnya.

Beberapa gadis yang melihatnya lewat pasti langsung memusatkan penglihatannya pada makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang bisa dikatakan memiliki tampang bodoh sambil nyengir-nyengir gak jelas tersebut, dan tak jarang juga mereka menyeritkan dahi melihat kelakuan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Terlihat berlebihan memang, tetapi memang seperti itulah Uzumaki Naruto.

Sebenarnya, Naruto merasa risih dengan tatapan seperti itu dan ingin rasanya ia mencolok semua mata gadis-gadis yang hanya melihatnya secara _'luar'_. Jika bukan karena hari ini hari pentingnya bersama kekasihnya, ia tak mungkin mau berjalan kaki seperti saat ini.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia dan pasangannya merayakan hari jadi mereka yang baru berumur satu tahun. Lumayan lama memang, tapi ia bersyukur bisa bersama kekasihnya saat ini. Kekasihnya ini memang berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain, karena kekasihnya adalah sama seperti dirinya.

Maksudnya populer sepertinya?

Bukan, tetapi kekasihnya memiliki gender yang sama sepertinya. Kaget? Jangan salahkan dirinya yang tiba-tiba berbelok arah dari lurus jadi berbelok. Hal ini dikarenakan para wanita-wanita itu yang membuatnya berbelok arah. Wanita-wanita yang di dekatinya membuatnya trauma.

.

.

.

**Why he don't want have relationship with women**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

This fic belong to : **Kanon1010**

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Humor , General, Romace

**Warning !: fic ini mengandung unsur humor yang mungkin kurang meyakinkan. Dengan bersetting AU dan hubungan BL. Miss typo dan typo's yang masih sering hadir serta tingkat ke OOC yang lumayan ditambah pula keanehan yang akan temui selama membaca. Jika anda tak menyukai fic ini bisa segera anda tinggalkan, terima kasih**.

Have a nice read

Dozo~~

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**First Girl : Haruno Sakura**

"Hai, Sakura." sapa Naruto pada gadis dengan rambut _bubble gum_ yang tampak manis bagi Naruto saat itu.

Saat itu Naruto menginjak di kelas 6 SD, dimana ia menjadi teman sekelas Haruno Sakura sang anak baru yang memiliki wajah cantik diantara anak perempuan sebayanya.

"Ya Naruto? Hai juga," balas Sakura dengan memberikan senyum termanisnya.

"Hm, Sakura kau cantik sekali hari ini! Jalan bersama ku yuk pulang sekolah." Naruto memberikan senyum lima jari atau lebih tepatnya kepada Sakura, berharap gadis itu akan mengiyakan ajakannya.

"Oh, jadi kau mau mengajakku pulang bersama? Tapi…" tiba-tiba Sakura menyiram Naruto dengan air di dalam vas bunga dan seketika membuat Naruto kaget. "Kau bersihkan tubuhmu itu Na-ru-to! Lihat betapa kotor dan baunya kau, iwhhh." Sakura menutup hidungnya dan menggerakan tangannya agar Naruto menjauh-jauh darinya dan pergi begitu saja meningalkan Naruto sendirian di kelas.

Kejam memang, tetapi apa yang dikatakan Sakura benar karena Naruto saat ini tubuhnya penuh dengan lumpur karena habis beramin bola bersama anak-anak cowo yang lain dan juga tubuhnya bau keringat.

Mana mau Sakura pulang bersama Naruto dengan keadaan seperti itu. Dan Naruto hanya cengo ditempat dengan tampang bodohnya. Entah anak itu sadar apa tidak yang pasti ia kemudian mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal dikelas dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan wajah cemberut.

"Huh, ini kan bau cowo sejati tau!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Second Girl : Yamanaka Ino**

Naruto duduk di belakang pojok kelas sambil menopang dagunya menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus dari jendela. Saat ini ia sudah menjadi murid SMP tahun pertama. Mudah saja buat seorang Naruto untuk mendapatkan teman, pembawaannya yang riang dan mudah akrab sama siapa saja membuat teman-teman sekelasnya mengenal siapa Naruto.

"Hey! Naru kau tidak ke kantin? Jika tidak cepat-cepat nanti kita kehabisan _Yakisoba_ lho." ajak Chouji salah seorang teman sekelasnya yang bertubuh agak berisi (jika tidak ingin dikatakan gendut) tersebut.

"Heh? Benarkah ah- aku terlalu asik menikmati angin musim semi. Baiklah ayo kita serbu kantin!" teriak Naruto penuh semangat.

"_Yosh_! Ayo kita jalan!"

Sepanjang ke kantin di depan Naruto, berjalan Yamanaka Ino yang merupakan senior Naruto yang berada di kelas 3. Ino merupakan kakak kelas yang populer karena kecantikan dan tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang lumayan sexy untuk gadis seusianya.

Tanpa sengaja Naruto melihat sesuatu yang aneh di rok Ino.

"Ino-senpai," panggilnya hingga membuat Ino menoleh kebelakang melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya.

"Ya?" Ino memandang bingung Naruto.

"Maaf ya," tanpa basa basi lagi Naruto langsung mengangkat rok Ino lumayan tinggi, membuat celana pendeknya terlihat.

"Kyaaaaa! Apa yang kalu lakukan?" _**PLAK**_

satu tamparan yang cukup keras mendarat di pipi tembem Naruto dan menimbulkan ceplakan 5 jari berwarna merah. Kemudian Ino berjalan menjauh dari Naruto yang sudah dicapnya sebagai junior mesum.

"Naruto! Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Aku tau ia memang cantik dan sexy tapi tak perlu seagresif itu 'kan?" tanya Chouji sambil membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Aku kan hanya menolongnya, lihat di roknya nempel permen karet dan ada jarumnya." Naruto memperlihatkan benda di tangannya yang berhasil ia ambil dari rok Ino.

Chouji dan beberapa murid yang menyaksikan hal tersebut hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Naruto yang sebenarnya baik tapi malah dilakukan dengan cara bodoh.

Sambil mengusap pipinya Naruto meringis. "Haduhhh… pukulan dari wanita itu mengerikan, lain kali aku tidak mau menolong mereka lagi."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Thrid Girl : Hinata Hyuuga**

Cukup sudah bagi Naruto mengenal yang namanya wanita. Setelah kejadian dengan Ino-senpai yang terjadi dua tahun lalu, ia mulai agak menjaga jarak dengan beberapa anak perempuan. Padahal tak semua anak perempuan bertenaga 'sadis' seperti ino, salah satunya adalah Hinata Hyuuga.

Gadis berambut biru donker panjang itu, sebenarnya menyukai Naruto sejak kelas dua SMP. Dimana Naruto dan Hinata menjadi teman sekelas, mulai saat itu ia melihat Naruto sebagai sosok pemuda yang menyenangkan dan memliki wajah yang menghangatkan hatinya. Tapi sayang, satu tahun kebersamaan mereka tak menimbulkan hasil apa-apa. bukan karena Naruto tidak mengenal siapa Hinata, hanya saja sifat gadis bermata lavender itu sangat pemalu dan jika di dekati oleh Naruto ia langsung gugup gak jelas dan juga wajahnya memerah seperti udang rebus kesukaan sepupunya.

Dan di tahun akhir ini, Hinata bertekad mau mengutarakan rasa sukanya pada Naruto.

"Na-naru-naruto," sapa hinata dengan suara pelan saat ia dan Naruto sedang menjadi petugas piket hari itu.

"Ya Hinata, ada apa?" balas Naruto menghentikan pekerjaan menghapus papan tulis dan memandang gadis cantik tersebut dengan tatapan bingung.

"A-ano..i-itu…ada yang ingin a-aku katakan padamu," bisa dipastikan wajah Hinata saat ini sudah sangat memerah.

"Katakan saja," Naruto meletakan penghapus papan tulis dan duduk di kursi guru yang langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Hinata yang berjarak kurang dari 15 cm.

Hinata yang merasa bahwa Naruto sangat dekat dengannya saat ini, mulai kehilangan konsentrasi dan ia merasa tak kuat dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Itu sebenar-nya.. a-aku.. su-su – " pernyataan Hinata tiba-tiba terhenti ketika ia melihat telapak tangan berkulit tan itu menyentuh dahinya dan sang pemilik tangan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan polos yang membuat siapa yang melihatnya ingin mengurung Naruto dan merepe-repenya saat itu juga.

"Wajahmu merah Hinata, apa kau sakit?"

"AAaaa…..Na-narutoo." Hinata yang sudah mencapai limit akhirnya pingsan dengan kepala menyender di dada Naruto.

Naruto panik dengan keadaan Hinata, ditambah pula nasib baik sedang tak berpihak padanya. Saat ia sedang mencoba membangunkan Hinata dengan mengguncangkan tubuhnya dan menepuk pipi Hinata, ketika itu lewatlah Neji Hyuuga sang ketua klub kendo yang terkenal sangat protektif dengan sepupunya itu dan sangat sadis.

Neji yang melihat dalam kacamata pandangannya bahwa Hinata sedang diperlakukan secara tak wajar dengan bocah berisik berambut pirang yang disukai sepupunya, segera memegang pedang bambunya dan berjalan dengan aura membunuh ke arah Naruto dan Hinata.

"U-ZU-MA-KI-NA-RU-TO! Apa yang kau perbuat pada sepupuku?" suara Neji terdengar berat dan terkesan sangat dingin.

"Ah- Neji,tadi sepupumu tiba-tiba saj –" perkataan Naruto terputus saat pedang bambu Neji menghantam meja di sebelah Naruto hingga menyebabkan meja itu terbelah menjadi dua.

**Glek..** keringat serta panas dingin melanda tubuh Naruto secara bersamaan. Naruto hanya bisa menatap Neji dengan horror dan membiarkan pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu menggendong Hinata hingga sosok keduanya menghilang dibalik pintu.

Setelah itu, Naruto menghela napas lega dan membuat catatan besar dalam dirinya bahwa, _**'JANGAN BERDUAAN DENGAN GADIS MANAPUN YANG BERMARGA HYUUGA JIKA MASIH INGIN MELIHAT MATAHARI TERBIT !'**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Fourth Girl : Yuhi Kurenai**

Masa-masa di sekolah menengah pertama telah Naruto lalui dengan lancar dan beruntunglah ia bisa lulus dengan nilai yang lumayan membuat orang tuannya bernapas lega. Sekarang setelah kejadian dengan Hinata 2 tahun lalu, ia menghindari gadis tersebut. Bukan karena Naruto membenci gadis itu tetapi ia lebih takut dengan tatapan tajam yang selalu diberikan Neji padanya.

Naruto akui jika Hinata itu cantik dan lemah lembut, tipe wanita idaman para mertua deh. Tetapi jika melihat siapa yang selalu menjaga sang _hime_, tak hanya Naruto bahkan pemuda lainnya mengurungkan diri mendekati Hinata. Mereka lebih sayang nyawa daripada harus menghadapi ancaman kematian dari sepupunya itu.

Oleh karena itu, Naruto bertekad akan mencari seorang gadis yang lebih dewasa darinya, dan pilihannya jatuh pada seorang guru pengganti mata pelajaran kesenian Umino Iruka yaitu, Kurenai Yuhi, Kurenai-sensei begitu panggilannya.

Hanya dalam kurun waktu seminggu selama ia mengajar, ia telah menjadi guru yang populer dikalangan siswa. Dikarenakan sang guru yang berambut hitam panjang bergelombang itu selain pintar dalam melukis ia juga memliki tubuh aduhai yang membuat siswi memandang iri dan siswa menegguk ludahnya. Bahkan Asuma sensei yang terkenal paling malas dan hobinya bermain _shogi_ bisa takluk juga oleh pesonanya.

"Kurenai-senseiiiii!" teriak Naruto sambil setengah berlari mengejar Kurenai yang berjalan menuju ke ruang guru.

"Ada apa Uzumaki-san?" tanya Kurenai dengan wajah bingung dan menunggu hingga muridnya itu menetralkan napasnya.

"Hosh.. ini.. bu-bukuh..hosh.. laporan anda tadi terjatuh di depan kelas," ujar Naruto sembari memberikan buku berbentuk persegi panjang itu kepada Kurenai lalu mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Ah, Terima kasih Uzumaki-san," senyum Kurenai tulus pada salah seorang muridnya itu.

"Sama-sama _sensei_, apapun untuk mu akan kulakukan." Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan bergaya ala seorang _casanova_ yang sedang menerbarkan _pheromon_ cintanya.

"Jadi _sensei_," lanjut Naruto yang mulai beraksi melancarkan serangan pendekatan dengan Kurenai. "Apa _sensei _tau kenapa melukis itu mudah saya pahami begitu saja?"

"Kenapa memangnya?" Kurenai bertanya balik karena tak mengerti maksud Naruto.

"Karena, semua keindahan artistik terdapat di wajah anda." Naruto mengibaskan rambut jabriknya hingga memberikan efek sparkling-sparkling menurut penglihatan Kurenai.

Kurenai yang aslinya enek banget sama sebuah gombalan, mendadak muntah di baju Naruto hingga membuatnya diam membatu.

"Ma-maaf Uzumaki-san, saya ada sedikit trauma dengan gombalan makanya begitu mendengar kata-katamu membuat saya enek, dan juga maaf saya tidak tertarik dengan daun muda." Kurenai membersihkan baju Naruto yang terkena muntahan dengan tisu, setelah dikira bersih ia minta maaf lagi dan undur diri.

Sedangkan Naruto? Masih membatu alias shock melihat perbuatan gurunya itu. Dan setelah beberapa detik ia tersadar dan lemas seketika.

"Yuck, menjijikan. Kejam banget sih Kurenai sensei dasar guru kampungan masa digombalin dikit langsung muntah," Naruto berjalan ke kelas dengan lesu dan sudah dipastikan ia akan menjadi bahan tawaan teman-teman sekelasnya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Last Girl : Sabaku Temari**

Naruto sudah hampir pasrah dengan nasib percintaannya, dan ia berharap jika sama gadis yang satu ini juga tidak berhasil maka ia akan berhenti mengejar-ngejar wanita lagi. Tetapi, tanpa ia ketahui gadis ini memang gadis terakhir yang akan dikejarnya.

Sabaku Temari namanya, seorang murid kelas 2 SMA di SMA Suna harapan 10 yang merupakan sekolah khusus anak perempuan yang berada tak jauh dari sekolahnya berada. Awal perjumpaan mereka, saat Temari berkunjung ke sekolah Naruto untuk memberikan proposal kerja sama antar dua sekolah. Saat hendak kembali pulang, Temari lupa jalan keluarnya. Mengingat Konoha High School adalah sekolah yang memiliki gedung yang sangat besar, membuat Temari meruntuki kesalahannya tidak membawa seorang teman.

"Kamu anak sekolah SMA Suna Harapan 10 bukannya?" tanya Naruto saat berjalan melewati Temari.

"Iya, bisakah kau menunjukan jalan keluar dari sini? Saya sedikit tersesat tak hapal bangunan ini."

Kemudian Naruto mengantarkan Temari menuju gerbang sekolah. Selama berjalan dengan Temari, Naruto memperhatikan gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah. Temari bukanlah cewe bodoh yang tak sadar jika dirinya diperhatikan oleh pemuda dengan wajah bodoh disampingnya itu.

"Terima kasih Uzumaki-san telah menolong saya." Kata Temari dengan sopan.

"Ah.. tak usah sungkan, kalau begitu kapan-kapan aku bolehkan main ke sekolahmu?"

"Entahlah." Jawaban singkat dan padat yang dikeluarkan temari lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan KHS membuat Naruto semakin terpana melihat sosok gadis keren macam temari.

_**-ke esokan harinya-**_

"Temari-chaaannnnn," teriak Naruto ketika melihat gadis berambut pirang itu tengah berjalan bersama teman-temannya.

Temari yang melihat sosok Naruto dari kejauhan hanya bisa menepuk dahinya karena tak mengira bocah berisik itu benar-benar akan berkunjung ke sekolahnya ini.

"Hai, Temari-chaannn… mau jalan sama aku gak? Sekalian pendekatan gituu," Naruto memasang cengirannya yang malah membuat Temari bergidik geli.

"Dia cowok incaranmu itu Temari?"

"Bukan," Naruto mengendurkan senyumannya yang kelewat lebar itu hingga perkataan Temari selanjutnya membuat Naruto memutuskan berhenti mendekatinya. "Dia Cuma cowok_ freak_ yang ngejar-ngejar aku aja, liat aja masa mukanya manis gitu kaya cewe. Bisa kalah imut deh, yuk guys cabut."

Bagaikan tertimpa salju yang sangat dingin, ditambah angin kencang makinnya membekukan tubuh Naruto. Padahal saat itu hari sedang bersinar cerah dan matahri tersenyum riang tapi ia belom nyerah ia menguji wanita itu dengan cara terakhir.

"Hey, Temari-chan kau pasti menyesal jika tak mau jalan sama aku."

Temari berhenti berjalan dan melihat Naruto lagi, senyum jahil Naruto berkembang. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yaa kau menyesal saja, padahal aku sudah memesan sebuah restoran prancis demi bisa makan bersamamu." Wajahnya sok-sok di melas-melasin.

"Restoran Prancis? Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku mau!" Temari langsung berubah pikiran dan membuat Naruto bisa membala perlakuan gadis sombong itu.

"Tapi maaf, tadi kau kan tak mau bersama cowo _freak_ seperti ku, lagipula aku tak mau mengajak cewe matre seperti kau."

Setelah itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan Temari yang sekarang diam membatu.

.

.

* * *

><p>Saat ini Naruto sedang duduk di salah satu kursi taman tempat ia janjian bertemu dengan sang kekasih hati. Mengingat bagaimana ia bisa menjadi kekasih pemuda ini, membuat Naruto geli sendiri. Mulailah pikirannya menerawang ke pertemuan awal mereka berdua yang bisa dikatakan 'sangaaaatttt romantis'.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Finally : his lover **

Kelas 2 ipa 2 mendadak riuh, terdengar anak-anak perempuan mendadak merapikan dandanan mereka. Sedangkan para pemuda di kelas itu memandang heran pada perlakuan para gadis yang bisa dikatakan jarang terjadi, dan terjadi hanya jika petugas kesehatan, Sasori. Berkunjung ke kelas-kelas setiap bulannya.

"Ada apa sih, tumben banget kalian pada dandan semua?" tanya Rock Lee sang wakil ketua kelas yang memandang Tayuya dengan heran.

Tayuya yang habis menyisir rambut pink panjangnya memandang Rock Lee dengan tatapan malas. "Denger ya, gosipnya nih, kelas kita bakalan ada murid baru yang guanteng banget."

"Tau darimana kamu?" Lee masih penasaran dengan cerita murid baru tersebut dari Tayuya.

"Ada deh, lihat saja nanti."

.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, masuklah Ibiki-sensei yang menjadi guru BP bersama seorang anak laki-laki bertampang datar, namun tak bisa mengalahkan pesona dari wajah tampannya yang berbalut kulit putih, dipadukan dengan rambut emo yang modelnya cukup unik dan sepertinya hanya dia seorang yang punya, serta mata hitam kelam sama seperti rambutnya.

Beberapa siswi sudah membentuk mata dengan _love love_, sedangkan para siswa memandang bosan, malas, bahkan ada yang langsung kesal dengan pemuda itu karena telah membuat kekasihnya langsung berpaling.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak." sapa Ibiki-sensei.

"Pagi, paaakkkkk…." Balas murid 2 ipa 2 serentak.

"Hari ini kalian ada teman baru, silahkan perkenalkan namamu."

"Uchiha Sasuke, pindahan dari Otto. Salam kenal," ucap Sasuke yang membuat anak-anak sekelas berserta Ibiki melongo, karena ia mengucapkan begitu singkat dan datar. Hingga seakan-akan kelas tersebut langsung memasuki musim dingin.

**BRAK!**

"_OHAYOU! minna_! Uzumaki Naruto hadir tepat waktu sebelum si guru mesum datang," tanpa izin, tanpa ketuk pintu, tanpa lihat keadaan sekitar Naruto masuk kelas beitu saja dengan cengiran khasnya lalu salah satu tangannya membentuk gaya _'peace'_.

Tanpa ia sadari atau emng si pirang ini kurang peka dengan keadaan sekitar, ia memandang bingung ke arah teman-temannya yang mendadak diam, sebagian lainnya menepuk jidatnya karena melihat tingkah bodoh pemuda bermarga Uzumaki tersebut.

"Errr.. hei teman-teman ada apa dengan kalian?" Naruto memandang wajah teman-temannya satu persatu

"Jangan bilang kalau di belakangku ada seorang guru?" pertanyaan Naruto dibalas dengan anggukan oleh kawan-kawannya. "Dan jangan katakan guru itu sedang memandangku dengan tatapan ingin menendangku?" masih menatap wajah teman-temannya, mereka semua membalas dengan anggukan lagi.

Sedangkan sang anak baru yang masih terdiam melihat sosok pirang dihadapannya, hanya memberikan senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringai yang tak tau maksudnya apa.

Perlahan-lahan dengan gaya sok di dramatis, Naruto menoleh kebelakang tubuhnya dan melihat…..

"SASUKE – CHAN!"

Bletak! Jitakan manis di hadiahkan oleh Sasuke karena si pirang bodoh itu telah seenak jdiatnya memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'chan'.

"Aw! Sakit teme! Kau ini dari dulu masih saja kasar padaku," sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang sakit tanpa disadari Naruto, teman-teman sekelasnya bingung akan pertengkaran kedua pemuda di depan kelas itu.

Semua berpikiran bahwa keduanya telah saling kenal, bahkan Ibiki-sensei pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"_Tadaima_ dobe," Sasuke beranjak maju mendekati Naruto dan memeluk pemuda yang ternyata lebih pendek sedikit darinya dan bertubuh agak mungil.

"Un, _Okaeri_ teme." Balas Naruto yang makin membuat cengo semua yang ada di kelas.

Hingga tiba-tiba…..

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! _Sweet couple_!" para gadis mendadak menjadi Fujoshi akibat melihat adegan manis dihadapan mereka.

Sebenarnya Sasuke dan Naruto itu teman masa kecil, tetapi Sasuke pindah sekolah dan rumah ketika ia duudk dikelas 3 SD. Naruto merupakan teman satu-satunya yang Sasuke miliki. Dulu ia memang menganggap temannya karena mereka sama-sama lelaki tapi sekarang, setelah melihat penampilan Naruto saat ini. Ia yakin pemuda manapun termasuk _straight_ rela menyimpang demi bersama dirinya.

Semenjak itu para gadis menyomblangkan Naruto agar bersama Sasuke, terror pun diterima Naruto dari setiap tugas kelompok mereka harus bersama hingga yang ekstrim pakaian Naruto setelah habis olahraga, diumpetin gadis-gadis Fujoshi itu hingga Sasuke melindungi Naruto dari tatapan lapar para pemuda mesum.

Akhirnya, saat Sasuke menyatakan cinta padanya dan diterima oleh Naruto para gadis itu masih saja menerornya dengan mengambil foto saat SasuNaru berduaan.

"Wanita itu benar-benar mengerikan, untung saja pacarku bukan wanita."

.

.

* * *

><p>Sepasang lengan kekar melingkar manis di leher Naruto. Naruto yang asik di dalam lamunannya medadak kaget dengan perlakuan dari Sasuke yang muncul dari belakang.<p>

"Jika kau bengong seperti itu, jangan salahkanku jika ku rape dirimu saat ini juga, dobe."

"Bhuu~ dasar teme sialan."

Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Naruto sambil memakan es krim rasa green tea. "Apa yang kau lamunkan, dobe?"

"Umm..hanya mengingat berbaga kejadian lalu."

"Hn?"

"Yaa.. seperti akhirnya aku mengerti mengapa aku tidak bisa memiliki hubungan dengan para gadis."

"Tentu saja, kau hanya di takdirkan untuku, lagipula apa bagusnya sih si Sakura, wanita bermarga Hyuuga dan Kurenai itu serta si mata duitan Sabaku itu, 100 kali lebih baik diriku." ujarnya dengan gaya Narsis tingkat tinggi

Naruto menyeringitkan dahinya mentap Sasuke dnegan bingung. Bagaimana pemuda berwajah stoic itu bisa tau mengenai gadis-gadis yang di dekatinya dulu, padahal Naruto belum pernah menceritakan tentang mereka pada Sasuke. Apa jangan-jangan…..

"Heh! Teme darimana kau tau mengenai mereka semua?"

"Hn."

"Kau mengintai ku sejak dulu ya?"

"Hn."

"Kau menyuruh salah satu anak buahmu untuk mengawasiku?"

"Hn."

CTAK.. terdengar bunyi patahan ganggang es krim yang habis dimakan Naruto dan empat siku-siku menghiasi kening Naruto.

"ARrrghhhh,,,, sialan kau teme! Gara-gara kau aku tak memiliki pacar hingga saat ini!" Naruto menarik-narik kemeja Sasuke. Hingga tiba-tiba Sasuke memegang kedua tangan Naruto dan menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Iya, aku melakukan itu agar memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mendekatimu secara lebih kecuali aku. Lagipula kau sudha memiliki kekasih dobe, kau anggap aku apa, hn?" Sasuke memberikan kiss mark di leher Naruto.

Naruto membeku ditempat akibat perlakuan keasihnya itu, bahkan ia tak sadar kalau Sasuke sudah menariknya masuk kedalam mobil.

1….2….3…4….5…

"TEMR MESUMMMMM!"

.

.

.

_**OWARI**_

.

a/n : Gak lucu ya? Aneh ya? Hahahhaha XDD sepertinya begitu. Duh gomen ya kalo fic nya kanon ga bermutu gini. Cuma mendadak bikin ini karena bosan dan juga habis melihat video animasi dengan judul yang sama tapi isinya beda. Kalo ada yang baca makasih banget ya… kalo ga ada yang baca, yaaaa mau diapain lagi ehheheh xp

oh ya buat yang nungguin fic kanon yang "aitakutte aitakutte" harap sabar ya hehehe... kanon bener-bener lagi hilang feel buat nulis apapun di fic..

habis kanon dapet banyak bgt laporan lewat PM soal ada beberapa author yang ceritanya ngikutin beberapa fic kanon, dan ada juga yang bilang ada yang ikutin gaya tulisan kanon. pas kanon liat memang agak mirip hah~ *sigh* makanya mungkin setelah semua fic multichap selesai, kalo kanon masih nulis mungkin akan merubah genre fic kanon yang kebanyakan HURT/COMFORT...

biar reader ataupun yang lainnya gak bosen.. dan maaf juga jika fic-fic kanon kurang nyaman buat di nikmati...

Ya! udah sesi curcolnya. Tiap fic kanon tunggu kritik, saran, masukan, sumbangan dan lainnya di kotak REVIEW.. sankyuuu ^^

**+Hug dan kissu+**


End file.
